Where is my Pookie?
by thisoldlady
Summary: Set in Alexandria in the future. It's AU, because Sophia is alive.


**I DON'T OWN THEM.**

Sophia finds them on the back porch.

Daryl sits on the rocking chair, swinging gently back and forth, looking in the garden, taking in the flowers and plants. It's peaceful. Birds are singing in the distance. Bees are humming and dancing between the blossoms.

A soft breeze moves the leaves of the old tree. It's the tree, Daryl once built a tree house for her. Technically she was too old for a tree house. But Ed never let her climbing trees and soon after his death she discovered that she loved climbing trees. She loved this particular tree. The house on it. But she loved Daryl the most. Her dad. He might not be her biological father, but he is her dad in all the ways that matter.

He safed her so often, in so many ways.

He was her hero even before he found her in the woods and brought her back to her mom.

Carl was a bit scared by the gruffy brothers back then in the quarry, but Sophia knew from the very beginning that Merle and Daryl would never harm her mom or her. She always felt safe with them. And some things never change.

Daryl cradles the small infant.

Holding the little boy next to his heart.

Breathes in the wonderful baby smell.

He's good with children, with babies and toddlers. The secret baby whisperer of Alexandria. But he never had children of his own. Sophia was twelve, when she became his daughter. And even if Carol and him have tried for a baby, and they have tried it often, it never happened. Shitty karma or so. But he has always been happy with his makeshift family.

His life is so much better than anything he has ever dreamt of.

He holds his grandson with gentle hands, humming a soft tone.

Sophia's heart clenches almost painfully at that sight.

Her dad and her son.

There is so much love here in this house. Always has been.

She makes a beeline to them and puts a hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"There you are. I searched for you and this little man."

Daryl looks up at his daughter. She's a beautiful, strong woman, a warrior in this new world. But everytime he looks at her, he sees a little girl, skittish as a foal, all freckles and eyes.

"He just fell asleep", Daryl whispers and gently caress the back of his grandson.

"How are you?" his daughter asks. "Truly!"

She sits down on a wicker chair and watches him attentively.

He sighs deep from his heart, the movement makes the little boy stir in his sleep.

"Sometimes I miss her so much, it hurts."

A silent tear escapes his eye, running down his cheek.

"I know. But you do great. I'm so glad you are here. I don't want to imagine, what it would be like if Ed were here. I'm so grateful that you found each other. I hope, the love Carl and I feel for each other will be as strong as your love. And will last as long as yours."

"You grew up together, you will grow old together."

"I tucked her in before I came out here. She should be asleep by now. Spending time with me and this little ass-kicker here surly wore her out."

Suddenly they hear noises from inside of the house. Drawers that are opened. Closed.

"Where is he?"

"Where is my Pookie?"

Daryl takes a deep breath. "I have to go. Take Merle for me, okay?"

Sophia picks up her beloved son, named after his uncle. She holds him to her chest.

"Where is my Pookie? Where is he?" she can hear her screaming. "I need my Pookie!"

Tears are running down Sophia's face and her heart breaks for her mom and dad.

Daryl wipes his eyes and enters the house.

He picks up a worn out teddy bear from a table in the living room. It's Garfield's bear. Pookie. Glenn found it, years ago. He thought it would be funny to give it to Daryl after he learned that 'Pookie' was Carol's nickname for Daryl.

"Here he is", he says and gives her the stuffed animal.

"My Pookie!" Carol takes the teddy bear, holding it in her arms.

"Thank you, my hero!" she smiles at him. Her beautiful blue eyes looking at him, without any sign of recognizion.

"I can't be without my Pookie. Never without my Pookie." she mumbles and turns away, walking toward the kitchen. "Pookie and I will bake some cookies. Sam loves cookies", she says.

Daryl stays at the living room for several moments before he follows her.

Alone.

Defeated.

He can survive in this hellish new world.

He can kill walkers.

Can deal with madmen like the governor or Negan.

He survived so many losses... Merle, Beth, Glenn, Sam,..., the list goes on and on.

But loosing Carol, the love of his live... is too much to take.

It breaks him, to see her forgetting everything.

Their family.

Their hopes.

Their life. Together.

Their love.

But even with Alzheimer disease killing all her memories, she still knows, "her Pookie" will keep her safe.

Always.


End file.
